Mistletoe
by xXMoonlight ShadowXx
Summary: Poor naive Aang has NO IDEA what the big deal is when it comes to mistletoe. It's just a plant...right? AU, Implied Zutara and SokkaxSuki, with a bit of Taang. T, just because.


Hey, kitsune no tsuki here! Well, I haven't posted in a while (because my mind draws a complete blank when I think up story ideas), but I'm back...for now. I made a little Christmas-y oneshot, just because...breaks into song "it's the most wonderful tiiiiiiime...of the year!". Oh, and it's AU. And if the characters are out of character, I'm sorry. I don't do that very well.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

Katara smiled to herself. It had been complicated, but after much planning, her Christmas party was under way. Everyone was here: Aang, Toph, Zuko and his uncle, Iroh (he had been allowed to come just out of courtesy for the older man), and others from her classes. Even Sokka, her constantly bored, pessimistic older brother had invited his girlfriend, Suki.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and she leaned her head back on a strong shoulder. "And where've _you_ been all night?" Zuko asked into her ear.

The envy was practically seething from other girls that watched the couple. Despite the nasty scar on Zuko's face, compliments of a psycho pyromaniac of a father, he was still the most wanted boy in the school. Yet so far, the only girl he had taken to was Katara. Looking up, she gave a small smile. "Who would've thought hosting a party could be so hard? But almost everyone showed up, which is good."

"If you ask me, it's been kind of dull tonight."

"You sound like Mai."

He shrugged. "What? I haven't been able to see you until now. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, we're under a branch of mistletoe."

Looking up, Katara realized he was right. Turning around to face him, she leaned in closer. "You've probably been avoiding me all night just to catch me under one, haven't you?"

Unfazed, Zuko's lips curved slightly into a grin as he pulled her in. "Guilty as charged."

"Hey! Katara!"

Aang ran up, breaking the moment between them. "Katara, this party's great! Did you make these?"

He waved a half-eaten brownie in the air. Katara moved away from Zuko, slightly red from being caught so close with him. Zuko only scowled. "Yeah, I made them. Did they turn out okay? I wasn't able to try them."

"Well do you have any more? Because I think they'll be gone soon."

"Twinkle Toes?"

Aang turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with Toph. "Oh, hey, Toph. How did you know where I was?"

"Even if you're not walking, I can still _hear_ you a mile away."

"Better make that a mile and a half," Zuko added as he began walking away. Katara hurried after him. "Zuko, wait!"

He turned back to face her. Katara winked. "You can have that kiss later on, okay? I'll tell you when."

Looking slightly better, Zuko nodded and was soon lost in the crowd. Toph "looked" in the direction Zuko had taken. "What's wrong with Scarface? He didn't sound too happy."

Aang took another bite of his brownie. "I didn't notice anything."

"That's because you don't notice anything unless it's being waved in front of your face. Or, in this case, taken away and _then_ waved in front of your face."

"What do you…hey!"

Toph grabbed what was left of the brownie from him, and easily kept it out of reach. Katara watched in amusement, laughing at the antics of her two friends. She looked up, and smiled as another guest approached her. "Oh, Miss Katara! This party's a brilliant idea for the holidays!"

Remembering that Zuko's uncle was from the Far East, Katara gave a small bow. "I'm glad you like it, Mr. Iroh. If there's anything you need, please, let me know."

"Two things, Miss Katara: One, stop calling me _Mr._ Iroh, it makes me feel…old. And Two, some jasmine tea would be nice."

Katara couldn't help but laugh a little. "Zuko warned me about the jasmine tea; there should be some tea bags set out with the other hot drinks, Iroh."

"Thank you, Miss. Then if you don't mind, I think I'll make my way over there."

As Iroh busied himself with the tea, Toph popped the rest of the brownie in her mouth, much to Aang's dismay. "I wonder…do all old people become addicted to tea? Hey, this brownie's good."

Aang frowned. "Back to what we were saying before Toph took my brownie: Why was Zuko so upset?"

Toph chewed thoughtfully. "I dunno. Maybe because you came in and ruined his mistletoe moment."

"Mistletoe…what?"

Katara giggled, embarrassed, and walked away. Toph shook her head. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend; you don't even know about mistletoe."

As the two walked away, Aang sat there, confused. Mistletoe was a plant, and that's all there was to it…right?

Mai leaned against the wall, bored. Katara had promised that the party would be fun, but she had yet to prove it. Ty Lee was off somewhere, probably flirting, and Azula had decided against coming. _Lucky her,_ Mai thought jealously.

"Umm…Mai?"

She looked down to see Aang there. "I don't feel like playing one of your games, Aang. If that's what you want, go look for Ty Lee."

"Actually, I…"

Aang looked around nervously before mumbling quickly. "Everyone'sgoingonaboutmistletoean…."

"Slow down; you'll trip over your own tongue talking so fast."

Aang took a deep breath and began again. "Everyone…everyone's been going on about mistletoe and I really don't get it."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Who would 'everyone' be?"

"Katara and Toph…no, more like just Toph."

"Oh, and they couldn't just tell you themselves?"

"Well Katara turned red and left and Toph…Toph just made fun of me."

"Hi guys!"

Ty Lee popped up, smiling as wide as ever. Mai gestured to Aang. "Ty Lee, explain to this dolt what mistletoe is."

She beamed even wider. "Sure thing! Mistletoe…hm…that's a…flower, right?"

When she was greeted with silence, Ty Lee thought a bit harder. "No, that's not it…oh wait! I remember now!"

Aang nodded. "Yes…?"

"It's so romantic! Mistletoe is one of the best symbols of Christmas!"

Aang was getting a little irritated. "Okay, but _what does it mean_?"

Ty Lee stopped, and shrugged. "No idea. But it sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Mai sighed and shook her head. "Ty Lee…"

Frustrated, Aang rolled his eyes and walked away.

Katara was sipping a cup of hot chocolate outside when Aang came out, looked very dejected. "Hey, Aang, what's wrong?"

He sighed, flopping down on one of the chairs outside. "I can't find out what mistletoe is supposed to mean. I asked you, Toph, Mai, _and_ Ty Lee, but didn't get a single answer."

Feeling sorry for him, Katara set her cup down and stood up. "Here, I'll show you. Just watch me, but don't let anyone know, ok?"

Mystified, Aang nodded. "Ok…"

As they went back inside, Katara disappeared into the crowd, coming back out with Zuko. Aang watched them, but wasn't able to catch any of their conversation. Toph popped up next to him. "Hey, Aang, what's up?"

"Not now, Toph…just hang on…"

Toph listened intently to Zuko and Katara's conversation, straining her sensitive ears.

Zuko was puzzled as he allowed Katara to lead him away from the crowd. "You need something?"

Katara smiled, whispering into his ear. "Don't look now, but we're under a mistletoe and I think I owe you."

Without any hesitation, Zuko placed his lips on hers.

Now Aang was really confused. All Katara had done was kiss Zuko…what was so big about that? As she came back a few minutes later, Aang scrunched his brows together. "I don't get it. What did you do?"

Toph snorted. "Oh please…_I'm_ the blind one!"

Katara shook her head. "You still don't get it, do you?"

Aang shook his head. "No…"

Toph grabbed Aang's hand. "Katara, where's that mistletoe branch?"

"In the corner, by the hallway. You need help getting over there?"

"I'll find my way myself, thanks. Cummon, Twinkle Toes!"

Being dragged to the mistletoe by a blind person was rather odd, but Aang allowed himself to be led anyway. Finally, he would figure out what is was about. As he stood under the branch, he opened his mouth to say something. "Toph, what're you…"

He was cut off as Toph kissed him, and wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed back. After several seconds, they broke apart, and Toph's blind eyes seemed to pierce right through him. "_That's_ what mistletoe is for."

* * *

Well, that's all I have for now. You know the drill: read (which I hope you've already done if you're at the bottom of the page) and review! Ja ne! 


End file.
